Hibird, mon précieux piaf !
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Quand on veut faire du mal à Hibird cela tourne mal ou comment Tsunayoshi s'est imposé dans la mafia.


Salut, tout le monde.

Voici, un OS sur Hibird qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Il a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Hibird, mon précieux piaf !**

Tsunayoshi Sawada retint difficilement un soupir en sortant de la réunion avec une Famille qui voulait faire une alliance avec les Vongola. Malheureusement pour eux, le jeune Decimo venait de refuser leur offre de manière polie mais laissant néanmoins sous-entendre que ce n'était pas négociable. Il avait refusé car leurs idéaux et points de vue n'allaient pas du tout dans son sens. Tsuna en compagnie de Gokudera et de quelques gardes du corps traversa l'allée pour rejoindre sa limousine. Il remercia d'un discret signe de tête le portier et monta. Gokudera monta à son tour et dès que la portière fut fermée le moteur démarra et ils passèrent les grilles de la propriété.

-Nous avons perdu notre temps. Bougonna Gokudera en sortant une cigarette et son briquet

-Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toi. Dit Tsuna

-Pourquoi, Judaime ? Nous avons perdu notre temps. Dit Gokudera qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son cher boss

-Cette famille ne se trouve pas loin de nos frontières. Nous sommes allés sur leur territoire et dans leur manoir principal au vu de la décoration. Nous avons donc pu apprendre certaines choses sur eux. Expliqua-t-il en regardant Gokudera

-Vous avez raison, Judaime ! S'exclama Gokudera

Il avait bien changé depuis le collège. Gokudera était devenu plus calme facilitant les rencontre avec divers Familles. Ses cheveux d'argents et ses yeux verts n'avaient pas changé. Il n'avait pas non plus perdu son surnom de Smocking-Bomb mais sa réputation s'était étendue dans la mafia faisant de lui un homme craint et respecter comme tous les autres gardiens de la Dixième génération Vongola. Tsuna, lui, avait quelques mèches qui descendaient dans son dos alors que ses cheveux châtains étaient restés aussi fous à ne pas respecter les lois de la gravité. Il avait toujours son regard doux regard noisette qui désormais ne laissait plus passer ses émotions sauf avec ses gardiens et sa proche famille. Tsuna n'avait pas beaucoup grandi restant ainsi le plus petit de ses gardiens même Lambo et Fûta commençaient à le dépasser en grandissant. Tsuna s'était fait une petite réputation dans la mafia même si certains pensaient encore que sa réputation était faite de toutes pièces comme la Famille qu'il avait rencontrées avec Gokudera.

-Au fait, Gokudera tu rentreras seul au manoir. Dit Tsuna en regardant le paysage défilant par la fenêtre

-Pardon ? Mais pourquoi, Judaime ? Dit Gokudera surpris

-J'ai envie de marcher un peu pour rentrer. Et puis, il me semble que Kyoya devait rendre visite à un petit groupe qui fait du grabuge en ville.

-C'est vrai que Kyoya avait une affaire en ville. Mais est-ce une bonne idée de rentrer seul ?

-Tout ira bien, Gokudera. Je sais très bien me défendre. Dit Tsuna en voyant l'inquiétude brillait dans son regard

-Oui, je le sais. Mais tout de même cela n'est pas bien prudent. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore vraiment fait un nom. Certaines Familles veulent vous testez.

-Je sais, Gokudera. Mais je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre parce que certains veulent savoir de quoi je suis capable.

-Mais….

-Écoutes, Gokudera. Je vais prendre la route principale qui longe la forêt. Il y en a pour une heure voire une heure et demie si je traîne. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici là, tu n'auras cas venir à ma recherche.

-Bien, Judaime. Abdiqua Gokudera recevant en retour un immense sourire

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence. Gokudera fumant laissant la fumée sortir par la fenêtre légèrement ouverte, et Tsuna regarda le paysage défilé quand il ne pianotait pas sur son téléphone. Au bout d'un moment, il dit au chauffeur de s'arrêter car il descendait là. Il dit une dernière fois à Gokudera de ne pas s'inquiéter et de bien rentrer. Gokudera lui répondit que oui et lui assura que s'il n'était pas au Manoir dans une heure et demie au plus tard il partait à sa recherche. Tsuna lui jura qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de venir à sa recherche. Tsuna regarda la limousine reprendre la route et il prit une grande respiration.

-Cela fait du bien. J'en avais vraiment marre d'être enfermer. Dit Tsuna en souriant au soleil déclinant

Il commença à marcher calmement, profitant des paysages qu'il pouvait voir de la hauteur où il se trouvait. La Manoir était en hauteur par rapport à la ville et la forêt permettant ainsi de voir arriver les ennemis sauf quand cela venait de l'intérieur. Tsuna s'arrêta pour observer la petite ville dépourvue de toutes formes de dégâts. Cela le rassurait, il n'allait pas trouver une facture, avec des chiffres démesurément grands, sur son bureau. Il continua tranquillement son chemin. Après tout il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il était sur les terres de sa Famille, la Famille Vongola. « Cela va me prendre une bonne heure et demie pour rentrer. » pensa Tsuna en constatant qu'il prenait vraiment son temps. Loin des pensées calmes de Tsunayoshi, des hommes armés traversaient la forêt que le jeune Decimo longeait pour rentrer chez lui. Ces hommes au nombre de cinq étaient venus régler le compte du Decimo Vongola sur ordre de leur boss qui n'avait pas aimé que ce petit arriviste dans leur monde se permette de refuser son offre généreuse d'Alliance. Ils avançaient à travers la forêt pour régler le compte de ce petit boss quand ils entendirent un chant qui les firent s'arrêter. La voix était magnifique. On aurait dit celle d'un ange. La personne qui chantait savait comment faire passer les émotions à tel point qu'ils avaient l'impression que cette douce chanson promesse d'un meilleur lendemain les touchait en plein dans leur âme. Ils voulurent savoir qui chantait aussi divinement bien c'est là qu'ils virent une vision tout aussi divine. Tsunayoshi Sawada s'était arrêté à un croisement d'où il chantait. Il avait ses mèches qui flottaient doucement dans le vent alors qu'il était totalement noyé sous les rayons du soleil couchant qui semblait vouloir lui faire un berceau de lumière. Il était absolument magnifique. Ils furent sortis de leur rêverie quand un petit canari tout jaune. Ils virent Tsunayoshi ouvrir sa paume où se posa l'oiseau qui se mis à chanter la même chanson sous le regard tendre du jeune homme qui lui sourit.

-C'était magnifique, Hibird. Le félicita Tsuna qui avait reconnu l'oiseau de son gardien des nuages

Les hommes se firent la pensée que le jeune Decimo était faible quand ils le virent sortir de sa poche un petit paquet qui contenait semble-t-il des graines. C'est alors que les hommes se dirent que l'oiseau était le sien et que c'était son point faible qui leur permettrait de l'abattre. Le rouquin du groupe sortit son arbalète, l'arma de sa petite flèche qui serait largement suffisante pour tuer l'oiseau. Il se mit en place, visa et attendit que l'oiseau décolle un peu de la main. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna ne se doutant de rien regardait Hibird mangeait en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici sûrement loin de Kyoya qui devait s'inquiéter pour son compagnon à plume. Quand Hibird eut fini de manger, il s'ébroua doucement et s'envola. L'Hyper Intuition de Tsunayoshi se déclencha mais il était trop tard la flèche filait déjà vers Hibird. Tsuna eut juste le temps de l'écarter légèrement de la ligne de mire de la flèche. Tsuna retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur en voyant la flèche enfoncée dans sa main. Il avait certes écarté légèrement Hibird de la flèche mais lui c'était bien fait mal. Il retira la flèche, arracha un bout de sa chemise pour se faire un bandage pour arrêter au mieux le saignement alors qu'il cherchait du regard Hibird. Il le vit au sol. Il se mit à genoux et le pris dans ses mains pour l'examiner et c'est là qu'il vit avec horreur qu'il avait été touché à l'aile gauche. Il ne pourrait plus voler pendant un moment. Tsuna, qui l'avait reposé au sol pour lui envoyer un peu de flamme du soleil sur sa blessure, voulut prendre dans ses mains mais il se retrouva à le protéger de l'une d'elle alors que de l'autre il arrêtait une flèche qui se précipité sur le petit corps d'Hibird dont l'aile se tâchait déjà de sang. Tsuna tourna un regard dangereusement noir vers les hommes qui sortaient de la forêt. Un rouquin avait à la main une arbalète qu'il rechargeait. Parmi les cinq hommes, il y avait trois bruns armaient de pistolet et un blond avec deux poignards. Ils étaient tous habillés pareil autrement dit d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. L'homme à l'arbalète souriait d'un sourire froid et mauvais qui aurait pu faire trembler Tsuna si celui-ci n'avait pas vu si souvent pareil sourire sur le visage de Belphégor et Mukuro.

-Pauvre petit Decimo ! Il semblerait que j'ai réussi à toucher ton petit piaf. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Dit le rouquin d'un ton mauvais quelque peu fou mais qui n'effrayé en rien Tsunayoshi

-Vraiment ?! Dit simplement Tsuna qui les observait pour mieux voir leur faiblesse s'ils attaquent

-Oui. Nous avons ordre de tuer. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons te mettre à terre et tu me regarderas faire griller vif ton précieux piaf que je mangerai ensuite. Il a juste la bonne taille pour faire un petit en-cas.

Tsuna sentit la colère bouillir dans ses veines à la dernière phrase du rouquin. Les cinq guignols pensaient qu'il allait les faire, ne pas bouger le petit doigt pendant que ce fou essayerait de manger Hibird comme en-cas. Premièrement, Tsuna refusait catégoriquement que ce fou face plus de mal à Hibird ce qui signifierait pour lui des ennuis avec son gardien des nuages car il n'aurait pas réussi à protéger son fidèle compagnon à plume. Deuxièmement, les amis à plume et à poil de ses gardiens faisaient partis de sa Famille. Et troisièmement, il protégeait sa Famille peu importer l'adversaire en face de lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser manger « _mon précieux piaf_ » comme tu dis ? Je vais te dire ce que moi je vais faire. Je vais vous refaire le portrait à tous les cinq et aucuns de vous n'aura de chance de toucher une nouvelle fois, mon précieux piaf. Ensuite, vous me direz gentiment qui vous envoi me tuer. Dit Tsuna en insufflant un peu de sa flamme dans sa bague

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser faire ?! Rigola le blond

-J'en suis sûr. Personne ne touche à mon précieux piaf ! Dit Tsuna en tournant vers eux un regard froid et déterminé qui les fit, bien malgré eux, reculer

Ils virent la bague devenir ses célèbres gants rouges avec lesquels il se battait les rares fois où il se battait. Ils virent aussi apparaître un petit lionceau qu'ils reconnurent pour avoir déjà entendu parler de lui par les quelques Familles qui reconnaissaient la valeur du jeune Decimo Vongola.

-Nuts protèges Hibird ! Lui dit Tsuna

Le petit lionceau devient un immense lion à la crinière de flamme du ciel. Le lion surplomba de son imposant corps le petit oiseau qui était toujours au sol. Il grogna sur les cinq hommes qui reculèrent impressionné par son grognement et sa taille. Tsuna marcha dangereusement vers eux comme le ferait un prédateur allant vers sa proie. Il avait sa flamme frontale qui brûlait joyeusement et ses poings qui étaient prêt à en découdre. Il affronta avec une grande facilité, agilité et grâce les cinq hommes. Aucuns d'eux ne réussis à le blesser ni même à approcher Nuts qui était prêt à défendre son petit collègue à plume. Tsuna évita toutes les balles des trois bruns comme les flèches. Il arrêta d'ailleurs ces dernières. Finalement, les cinq hommes furent à terre et blesser mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il les regarda et constata qu'il s'était vraiment défoulé sur le rouquin. Il s'approcha des cinq hommes qui n'avaient plus le courage de se relever ni même de bouger le petit doigt. Il alla vers le rouquin qui lui avait prouvé tout au long du combat que c'était lui qui dirigeait cette attaque même si comme il l'avait dit plutôt les ordres venaient de plus haut. Il attrapa l'homme par le col le faisant grimaçait de douleur quand la chemise frotta certaines blessures.

-Qui vous a envoyé ? Je veux le nom et la famille ! Dit Tsuna de sa voix de boss

-C'est le Quindicesimo Corvi (Nda : cela signifie le « Quinzième corbeau » d'après Google traduction) de la Famille Corvi. S'empressa de dire le rouquin terrifié

Il n'avait pas pensé que le Decimo Vongola pouvait être aussi terrifiant et puissant. S'il s'en sortait vivant, c'était juré lui le grand carnivore adorateur de chasse et de viande deviendrait végan et prendrait soin des animaux. Il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à un animal. Il avait bien eu trop peur lors de ce combat alors s'il s'en sortait il ferait ce qu'il venait de se promettre. Il n'avait pas envie de retomber sur un animal sous la protection du Decimo Vongola surtout sur son petit canari. Pendant que le rouquin se faisait ces jolies promesses pour les petits animaux les autres pensaient qu'il fallait impérativement dire aux autres Familles de ne jamais ô grand jamais touché au canari du Decimo Vongola parce qu'il devenait terrifiant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tsuna même s'il avait une petite idée puisque c'était le boss qu'il avait rencontré le matin même

-Il s'est senti insulté par votre refus de son offre généreuse qu'il faisait à un arriviste comme vous. Répondit l'un des bruns

Tsuna hocha la tête et relâcha le rouquin qui tomba au sol en grimaçant de douleur. Il comprenait que ces hommes n'avaient fait qu'obéir aux ordres mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir faire de Hibird un en-cas. Tsuna sortit sa montre à gousset et sans perdre des yeux les hommes il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il remarqua qu'à dos de Nuts, il pourrait être au manoir de la Famille Corvi en quelques minutes et le temps qu'il s'occupe de dire sa façon de penser au boss, il serait toujours dans les temps pour rentrer sans que Gokudera ne s'inquiète. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Il monta sur Nuts non sans avoir mis Hibird dans l'une de ses poches et lui avoir fait un petit bandage pour son aile. Il regarda froidement les hommes depuis Nuts et dit :

-Je vous laisse la vie sauve pour cette fois. Que je ne vous revois pas sur mes terres où vous aurez affaire à moi.

-Oui, Decimo Vongola ! On ne reviendra plus jamais ! Assurèrent les hommes qui malgré leurs blessures se carapatèrent jusqu'à la frontière la plus proche qu'ils traversèrent avant de partir comme de détaller comme des lapins

Tsuna les regarda partir et quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient loin il partit à son tour mais pour les terres Corvi. Il avait deux mots à dire à ce boss qui avait envoyé cinq tueurs dont un qui voulait se faire un en-cas d'Hibird. Ce-dernier fait, il ne l'avait toujours pas avalé cela lui rester en travers de la gorge. Il dit à Nuts de ne pas trop prendre de temps car il ne voulait pas inquiéter Gokudera. Quand il arriva sur les terres des Corvi, il dit à Nuts de s'arrêter dans une sombre ruelle. Là Nuts reprit sa forme de lionceau et ils continuèrent à pied leur route. Heureusement, ils n'étaient plus très loin du manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent les gardes du corps furent d'abord surpris de les voir avant de le laisser passer en voyant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à patienter. Ils le firent entrée et le guidèrent jusqu'à leur boss. Ce-dernier était en train de boire un coup pensant que ses cinq hommes de mains avaient éliminer ce faible et arrogant petit arriviste de Decimo Vongola. Le Quindicesimo Corvi lâcha son verre de surpris en voyant ledit Decimo passait les portes de son bureau. Il se reprit rapidement et lui donna l'un des sourires les plus faux qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tsuna.

-Mon cher Decimo Vongola, je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Je croyais que vous aviez refusé définitivement mon offre. D'ailleurs où est votre cher bras droit dont on dit que vous êtes inséparables. Dit le propriétaire du manoir sur un ton poli qui sonnait faux

-Je suis certain que vous êtes surpris de me voir ici. Au sujet de votre proposition, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Mon bras droit n'est pas ici, en effet mais cela ne regarde que moi. J'aimerais savoir une chose Quindicesimo Corvi ; envoyez-vous toujours des tueurs à la poursuite d'un Parrain qui a refusé l'une de vous proposition d'Alliance ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Assura le boss qui ne savait décidément pas mentir à Tsuna qui n'avait pas besoin de son Hyper Intuition pour le sentir

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle puisque c'est vous-mêmes qui avez envoyé ces cinq hommes après moi. N'essayais pas de me mentir. Vous êtes mauvais menteur en plus vos hommes ont avoué que c'était vous qui les avez envoyés. Expliqua Tsuna

-Vous avez raison. J'ai envoyé des hommes vous tuer mais apparemment ils ont été incapable de faire ce simple travail. Vous m'avez insulté. Je ne peux laisser ce crime impuni. Dit le boss en perdant son sourire son regard se mettant à briller froidement

Tsuna ne fut pas surpris de voir bon nombre de grades du corps arrivaient pour l'encercler. Cet homme pensait vraiment qu'il l'intimidait. Mais ce n'était pas un petit boss à l'orgueil mal placé qui allait faire peur à Tsunayoshi. Il vivait depuis longtemps avec des fous. Il avait affronté les Vendicare et celui à l'origine de la malédiction des Arcobalenos alors non ce n'était pas lui et ses vingt gardes du corps qui allient lui faire peur.

-Tuez-le ! Ordonna le Quindicesimo Corvi

Tsuna qui avait senti l'ordre venir évita les attaques. Il se battit contre chacun des hommes qui étaient certes des armoires à glaces mais ils ne savaient pas se déplacer. Ils restaient campés sur leur position et Tsuna n'avait plus qu'à esquiver, se faufiler et bien frapper. Il mit rapidement à terre les gardes du corps et quand il n'en arriva plus il porta son regard sur le boss. Il se tenait enfoncé dans son fauteuil soudain plus grand que lui. « Il me fait penser à Lambo quand il se cacha dans le siège de mon bureau pour éviter Kyoya après avoir fait une bêtise » pensa Tsuna

-On dirait bien que vous avez perdu. Dit Tsuna

-D'accord vous êtes le plus fort. Je le reconnais maintenant laisser moi tranquille et foutez-le camp de chez moi. Dit le boss

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas crédible ainsi enfoncer dans votre fauteuil comme le ferait un enfant. En fait, je vais être honnête avec vous. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir. Envoyez des tueurs après moi est une chose mais envoyé un tueur se faire un en-cas d'Hibird cela n'est pas pardonnable. Dit Tsuna en lui montrant Hibird

Tsuna mit Hibird en sécurité et s'occupa du cas de ce misérable boss qui l'avait vraiment énervé. L'homme était encore plus faible que ses gardes du corps. Il était incapable de tirer correctement avec son revolver. Finalement, l'homme finit complètement assommer et dans les pommes avec quelques belles blessures mais rien de mortels. Tsuna était certes en colère contre cet homme mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le tuer. Non, il allait plutôt laisser Kyoya et peut-être Mukuro s'occupaient de leur cas pour qu'il n'entende plus jamais parler d'eux. Tsuna ouvrit une armoire qu'il avait repérer comme contenant des chaînes et autres objets très utiles pour avoir un prisonnier. Avec l'aide de Nuts, il regroupa les gardes du corps et les attacha solidement puis il finit de même avec le boss. Il trouva de nombreux cadenas qu'il mit aux chaînes pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se libérer. Une fois fait, il quitta tranquillement le manoir avec dans sa poche intérieur toutes les clefs qui étaient sur les cadenas, et, dans sa poche de pantalon gauche se trouvait tous les doubles de clefs qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant un peu. D'ailleurs, il repartait aussi avec le dossier des cinq hommes qui l'avaient attaqué ; sait-on jamais cela peut-être utile. Il quitta la propriété, monta sur le dos de Nuts et parti en direction de son manoir. Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui. Alors que Nuts gambadait sur la route, Tsuna sortit sa montre à gousset et y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Mince ! Cela m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Gokudera va s'inquiété. Nuts, je crois qu'il va falloir accélérer un peu la cadence. On est à environ dix minutes du manoir. Dit Tsuna en rangeant sa montre

-Gao ! Répondit Nuts en accélérant sous la caresse de son petit maître

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hibird quand on sera au manoir Ryohei s'occupera de toi. Tu seras guéri mais tu ne pourras voler tout de suite. Dit Tsuna en sortant Hibird de sa poche et le prenant dans ses mains

Nuts continua à marcher un moment avant que le manoir n'apparaisse au loin. Tsuna dit à Nuts d'arrêter. Il descendit et le laissa redevenir un adorable petit lionceau qui se coucha dans ses bras avec Hibird qui se plaça sur son doux pelage. Tsuna continua à pied en faisant attention à son petit lionceau et son petit compagnon à plume. Quand Tsuna passa les grilles du manoir, il ne fut pas surpris de voir un garde du corps filer sûrement annonçait à ses compagnons qu'il venait de rentrer. Il venait à peine d'arriver au pied du grand escalier de l'entrée que les grandes portes du manoir s'ouvrirent sur ses gardiens.

-Désolé, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu. Dit Tsuna en leur donnant un sourire rassurant en voyant l'inquiétude sur leurs visages même si pour certains cela ne se voyaient que parce qu'il les connaissait bien

-Tu vas bien, Tsuna/ Judaime ? Demandèrent Yamamoto et Gokudera d'une même voix

-Ça va. Ryohei, je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de guérisseurs pour Hibird et moi.

-Pas de soucis à l'extrême ! S'exclama Ryohei qui, heureusement pour leurs pauvres tympans, c'était calmé avec le temps

Kyoya leva un sourcil interrogateur en entendant que son compagnon à plume aurait besoin du boxeur. Il décida de laisser le boxeur s'occupait de lui pendant qu'il discuterait avec l'Omnivore pour en savoir plus. Évidemment en entendant la réponse de Tsuna ses amis s'inquiétèrent aussitôt pour lui. Ils pensèrent à une attaque et voulurent se précipiter sur lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Tsuna les arrêta et dis qu'il leur raconterait tout. Ils allèrent dans un salon où ils s'installèrent tous. Ryohei récupéra Hibird et observa sa blessure avec soin. Tsuna en profita pour lui dire le peu de soin qu'il avait pu lui fournir. Kyoya regardait le sang qui tâchait les plumes de jaune de son petit compagnon avec colère. Celui qui avait osé faire cela allait payer très, très cher. On ne touchait pas à son oiseau. Pendant que Ryohei s'occupait d'Hibird, Tsuna raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. Il parla d'Hibird qui l'avait retrouvé, qui s'était fait blesser puis le combat et enfin comment il avait su qui avait envoyé ces hommes et ce qu'il avait fait au Quindicesimo Corvi et ses hommes.

-Judaime, vous n'auriez pas dû laisser partir les hommes qui vous ont attaqué. Dit Gokudera

-Ils étaient terrorisés alors je leur ai ordonné de partir de nos terres. De plus, je ne les ai pas vraiment laisser partir. Dit Tsuna en sortant les dossiers des cinq hommes qu'il avait volé

-Ce sont leurs dossiers, boss ? Demanda Chrome qui avait perdu un peu de sa timidité

-Oui. Je les ai pris chez Corvi. D'ailleurs, lui et ses hommes sont enchaînés à l'heure qu'il est.

-Qui dit qu'ils ne se sont pas libérés ? Dit Yamamoto

-Ils ne peuvent pas. J'ai pris les clefs. Dit Tsuna en sortant les clefs de ses poches

-Ingénieux, Judaime ! S'exclama Gokudera

-Kufufu...Compterais-tu les laisser comme cela, Tsunayoshi ? Demanda Mukuro qui avait très envie d'aller montrer les sept voies de l'Enfer à ces personnes

-Non. En fait, je pensais que Kyoya et toi pourriez aller leur apprendre ce qui en coûte de s'en prendre à notre Famille. Dit Tsuna qui comme les autres avait bien remarquer que Kyoya ne perdait pas des yeux Hibird

-Alors ? Dit-il finalement en regardant Ryohei qui venait de finir de s'occuper d'Hibird

-Son aile est vraiment fragile. Il ne pourra pas voler pendant au moins trois semaines. Le plus grave a été éviter grâce à Tsuna. Il faudra que je change régulièrement son bandage pour lui mettre de la pommade cicatrisante. Là il dort, je lui ai donné des flammes de la pluie pour cela. Expliqua Ryohei le plus calmement possible pour ne pas énerver plus son collègue des nuages qui dégageait une aura terrifiante témoignant vraiment de son envie de mordre à mort les responsables

Kyoya lui donna un signe de la tête léger pour lui dire qu'il avait bien compris le message. Il s'approcha de la table où se trouvait les dossiers, les clefs et Hibird. Il caressa rapidement ce-dernier, pris les clefs et partit.

-Ananas ! Appela Kyoya depuis le couloir

-Kufufu...J'arrive ma chère Alouette ! S'exclama Mukuro en partant à sa suite non sans bougonner qu'il n'était pas un ananas

-Maa maa, je vais les accompagner au cas. Dit Yamamoto avant de partir à leur poursuite

Quand ils furent tout trois parti, Chrome prit délicatement Hibird dans ses mains et alla lui faire un petit coin confortable et doué dans la chambre de Kyoya. Elle était sûr qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si cela permettait à Hibird de guérir plus vite. Gokudera partit avec les dossiers et fit passer l'info comme quoi ces gars avaient essayé de tuer leur cher Decimo qui les avait terrifiés. L'information fut transmise et s'ils étaient aperçut sur les terres Vongola ils allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs pour les dissuader définitivement à moins qu'ils ne viennent pour faire du mal alors là ce serait la mort. Tsuna toujours dans le fauteuil se laissait soigné par Ryohei qui répétait qu'il avait été extrêmement inconscient de se battre avec une blessure pareille. Tsuna lui assura qu'il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois. Ryohei lui dit aussi qu'il devra surveiller la cicatrisation. Au manoir principal de la Famille Corvi, le boss et ses hommes pensaient « tout ça à cause d'un oiseau » alors que leur manoir brûlait et qu'ils n'avaient pas la force de bouger. Yamamoto, Kyoya et Mukuro étaient plutôt fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ces hommes l'avaient bien cherché en s'en prenant à Hibird et Tsuna. Quand ils rentrèrent, Kyoya prit à part Tsuna et le remercia d'avoir sauvé Hibird. Tsuna lui assura que ce n'était rien comme s'il allait laisser l'oiseau de son petit-ami ce faire manger par un fou.

Cette journée fut celle de la disparition de la Famille Corvi qui avait voulu se lancer dans la même direction que des Familles faisant des trafics d'organes et autres choses de ce genre. Toute la mafia sut que ce jour fut leur fin car ils avaient attaqué Hibird l'oiseau du Decimo Vongola et ce-même Decimo qui c'était occupé d'eux avant d'envoyer ses terribles gardiens des nuages et de la brume ainsi que leur homologue de la pluie pour finir le travail. Toutes les Familles surent qu'il ne fallait pas toucher au Decimo Vongola et encore moins à ses animaux. Tsunayoshi Sawada imposa ainsi sa place dans la mafia et tous ceux qui voulaient le tester été désormais certains de ses capacités. Dans les réunions quand les Vongola venaient avec leurs animaux tout le monde prenait bien garde à ne pas les approchait surtout l'oiseau jaune sous peine de risquer d'être rayer de la surface du monde de la mafia. L'oiseau jaune qui restait toujours avec le gardien des nuages le compagnon du Decimo qui était aussi fort que ce-dernier. Loin des discussions et affaires qui pouvaient concernés des personnes de la mafia, un rouquin végan manifestait contre la maltraitance faites aux animaux. Il manifestait au côté de bon nombre de personne partageant ses idéaux mais aussi de ses quatre amis, un blond et trois bruns. Le rouquin était auxiliaire vétérinaire qualifié, le blond était soigneur animalier, le brun aux yeux bleus était garde animaux de compagnie, le brun aux yeux noirs était vétérinaire, et le bruns aux yeux marrons était auxiliaire de santé animale. Ils étaient tous les quatre végan, adoraient les animaux, travaillaient en leur compagnie et se manifestaient contre la maltraitance animale. Ils étaient l'incarnation même du meilleur ami des animaux auxquels ils ne feraient jamais de mal. Pourtant si on cherchait vraiment très bien dans leur passé, on découvrirait que ce fut eux les cinq hommes qui sous les ordres de leur boss voulurent tuer le Decimo Vongola ; i peine un mois de cela.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
